Flying High
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: A sibling fic to Number 9 Dream When Fred loses a bet to Harry and Ron, he must ask his twin to the Yule Ball, but what will George's reaction be? Rated T for language


"A deal's a deal, Fred, and I fully expect you to go through with your end of the bargain." Ron said smugly as he stood with crossed arms beside the desk where Fred was sitting with his face hidden face down in a text book to hide his face.

"I…I didn't think she'd really…" Fred mumbled into the desk, shuddering a bit with disbelief at having lost the bet he, Harry and Ron had made.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but, she did, so now you have to go ask." Harry said chipperly, a broad grin spread out on his face and he appeared on Fred's other side.

Fred lifted up his head to stare at the wall opposite him with un-interest.

"You don't really expect me to go through with this, do you? It's unreasonable…"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and, smiling, took a hold of his arms and dragged him out of the chair and across the common room, even as he protested and struggled against them.

"I can't do this! He'll hate me!"

"Not our problem, mate," said Ron as he tightened his grip on Fred's arm as he tried to yank it free. "If you weren't prepared to ask George to the Yule Ball, you shouldn't have lost now, should you?"

"But I-"

"Go get 'im, tiger!" said Harry as he and Ron simultaneously pushed Fred quite literally into George's back.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you stupid-" George began, turning around to face the klutz who had fallen into him, when his face brightened and he smiled cheerily. "Oh, hey Fred. Y'know, Angela's been-"

"Hey," Fred said, interrupting, nervously scratching his arm awkwardly and turning slightly red. "Can…Can I talk to you…privately?" he added as he heard Harry and Ron snigger behind him.

"Uh, sure, Fred." George said as he looked at him suspiciously and curiously followed Fred as he made the way to the dormitory.

After making sure that no one else was in the room with them, Fred sat down on his bed, his reddening face hidden in the palms of his hands. George, not knowing whether to sit with Fred or not, decided against it and sat down on his own bed opposite of Fred's.

A strong silence grew between them and George shifted uncomfortably as Fred sat staring at his feet with a growing red face.

"Er, you do know that Angela's down stairs looking for you." George said, trying to break the silence that was swimming around them. "I think she's expecting you to ask her to the Yule Ball."

"I'm not asking her." Fred said sharply, not taking his eyes off the tips of his shoes.

"Oh? Why not? This is news to me; you've been mooning over her for _ages_. This is the chance you've been waiting for to hook up with her, there might not-"

"I'm _not _asking her, George." Fred said, sighing as George grew silent again, watching his brother with concern.

He sighed again as he felt his face growing redder by the second as he thought of a good way to ask his brother out. His _brother_, for Christ's sake!

Finally he drew in a deep breath, and as he let it out he said:

"Iwasjustwonderingifmaybeyou'dliketogowithmetotheYuleBallinstead."

George raised an eyebrow as Fred buried his face back into his hands.

"Sorry, didn't get that. All I caught was 'Yule Ball'. Wanna try that again, slower, maybe?"

"Dammit Jim!" (A/N: Heh, Star Trek xD) Fred yelled out to his hands as he George gave a startled look. Fred drew in another breath and let it out slowly and framed George's eyes in his and re-asked the question:

"I was wondering if maybe if you didn't already have a date…if…" he swallowed and closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "If…if you'd like to go with me to the Yule Ball."

"…"

Another, more intense and awkward silence grew and Fred nearly passed out when he heard George's answer. Honestly, he was expecting George to say something like: 'What the Hell's wrong with you?!' and storm out, or maybe even say 'Dude, you're sick' and laugh it off, which Fred had originally hoped he would do, but in reality, anything would've been better then the answer George gave.

"Yeah…I…I'd like that…"

A/N: Wewt for uber short chapters xD Oh well, this was a little side story I wrote when I got writers block for my main story Number 9 Dream but just decided not to post, but then decided to post, if that makes sense.

Anyway, what I'm saying is, is that this story will be very short, probably no longer then three, maybe two chapters, but in any case, all the chapters that follow will be longer then this, so, yeah.

-Why be drunk and die when you can be high and fly-


End file.
